1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processor systems, and more particularly, to an information processor system that is controlled by an instruction from an input device such as a mouse.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many conventional computers have an input device such as a mouse attached to allow indication of a simple input in lieu of input via a keyboard.
A conventional computer terminal generally has only one input device which is exclusively used by only one person. More specifically, one computer terminal can be used by just one person that provides instructions for carrying out a task. Although the data can be shared in common, the work associated with manipulating a computer terminal cannot be shared.
In an interactive working environment such as an evaluation of a design displayed on the screen of a display device, the sketch or image created by one person is often to be modified by another person in real time. Co-operative work essentially relates to involvement of one person to the work of another, which is further subject to the involvement of another person. The involvement of many persons with respect to one plan or scheme is often encountered in a general working environment.
In view of the foregoing, input devices have further evolved, and a computer system including a plurality of mice with respect to one display terminal has been proposed. According to this system, a cursor appearing on the display can be sequentially used by multiple people. It is useful in the case where a joint process is carried out by several people, such as the case of discussing designs or illustrations on a display.
The above computer system is disadvantageous in that only the person that has control of the mouse currently connected to the cursor can enter an input or instruction on the display since only one cursor appears on the display in spite of the plurality of connected input devices. The others each with a mouse or a likewise input device must wait until the control of the cursor is transferred to its own mouse or otherwise apply indication orally or by pointing out with a finger, which is the conventional means in order to proceed with the interactive work. The usability thereof was not satisfactory.